


одно и то же

by gingerminded



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: — Звучит, — он поднимает стопку и двигает к Ви вторую. — как охуенный тост.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	одно и то же

После концерта всё проходит просто отлично — Джонни от чистого сердца дарит Керри гитару, Керри от большой щедрости дарит Ви револьвер и они — к счастью, Керри и Ви, а не Керри и Джонни — едут бухать в бар поприличнее — у Керри всё-таки есть стандарты.

Они пьют на брудершафт, пьют чокаясь, пьют не чокаясь и много пиздят, перекрикивая музыку — в основном про то, что эта музыка — хуйня, а прошлый эпизод Уотсоновской шлюхи — шедевр. За спиной у бармена расхаживает и мозолит глаза Джонни. Ви игнорирует, игнорирует долго, но в его количество водки в его организме быстро растёт.

— Джонни, свали нахуй, а? — Ви кричит, наверное, громче, чем нужно, тяжело вздыхает и просит у хромированного блондинчика ещё две «отвёртки».

Керри сначала дёргается, потом морщится, потом смотрит туда, куда Ви только что смотрел, а потом смеётся.

— Звучит, — он поднимает стопку и двигает к Ви вторую. — как охуенный тост.

Они пьют, они кричат «Джонни, пошёл нахуй», они получают от проходящего мимо совсем пропитого мужика одобрительное «правильно, ребят, так его, Родди такой хуесос». Ви одалживает из-за барной стойки бутылку репосадо, Ви тащит Керри из очень прокуренного зала на улицу, не такую прокуренную, Ви тащит Керри с этой улицы на скамейку в парк.

Ви по пути откашливается кровью и один раз чуть не падает, но это не главное, Ви головой заваливатся Керри прямо на колени и пьяно смеётся, но и не об этом сейчас. Они разговаривают, если это можно так назвать — Керри задаёт вопросы и теребит его кудряшки, а Ви раз за разом отвечает: и про самый мерзкий шрам, и про то, где татуировки бил и какие бил сам, и про стрельбу по банкам и головам, и про фиксеров, и про пулю в лоб. Ви мягко водит костяшками по галочкам на его руке, Ви говорит и говорит, собирая мысли в кучу раз за разом.

Ви это всё понимает, поэтому ответных вопросов не задаёт, Ви тянется от плеча Керри до его лица и мягко гладит его по щеке, и что-то бурчит себе под нос, усмехаясь.

Керри вопросительно вскидывает бровь, Керри скрещивает руки на груди, Керри говорит «да чего?», когда Ви поднимается и разворачивается к нему лицом.

— Бороды, говорю, — он легонько тыкает Керри в щёку. — Терпеть не могу.

— Ой, пацан, иди ты тоже нахуй — бросает Керри, и притягивает Ви к себе за шиворот футболки. И целует, резко, не очень аккуратно, закидывая руки за шею. Очень пиздато целуется Керри Евродин.

Всё заканчивается безумно скучно по меркам Найт-Сити: никто не устраивает перестрелку, они возвращаются в бар оплатить текилу, а Ви всего лишь отсасывает Керри на раскладном сиденьи его Рейфилда — никаких туалетных кабинок и скамеек в парке — у Керри всё-ещё есть стандарты


End file.
